


Coffee and spontaneity

by Softsliders29



Series: James/Alyssa fics [2]
Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Crack, Not Beta Read, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: A coffee shop au that ends really weirdly. I wasn't sure how to end this so I just thought, "what would Alyssa and James do in this situation?" and went with the first thing I thought of. I wrote this quickly so I'm sorry if it sucks. Anyway, read at your own risk.
Relationships: Alyssa & James (The End of the Fucking World), Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Series: James/Alyssa fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Coffee and spontaneity

James entered the coffee shop, putting his phone back into his pocket. He walked up to the front counter. Nobody was there so he cleared his throat to hopefully get someone’s attention. After a few moments, a girl stepped out from the back room. Her name tag said “Alyssa.” 

“What do you want?” She asked, staring at him. 

“Oh, um, just a large black coffee.” He said. 

“Name?” She asked. 

“James.” He answered. 

“4 pounds.” She said. 

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed over the money.

“It’ll be out in a minute.” She said, making her way to the back room. 

James found a seat in the almost empty shop and pulled out his phone. He had never been here before, always just saw it on his walk to work. 

“Black coffee for James!” Alyssa shouted. 

James looked up from his phone, not fully comprehending what she had said. She looked at him, and upon seeing that he wasn’t moving, gestured to the coffee. 

“Oh, sorry.” He said, getting up and taking the coffee. 

She didn’t say anything as she made her way back into what he could only assume was a storage room. 

“Have a nice day.” He said, making his way to the door. Nothing was said in response. He decided that he quite liked Alyssa, she got straight to the point.

He also decided to come back the next day. Alyssa was behind the counter surprisingly. 

“Another black coffee?” She asked. 

“Oh, you remembered.” He said. 

“Yeah, you were one of the only customers yesterday. Jim, was it?” She asked. 

“James.” He said. 

“It’ll be out in a minute.” She said, making her way to the back. 

He decided not to get on his phone, he didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. A few minutes later, she came back out with his coffee and he got it the first time she announced his name. 

He came back the next day, hoping that Alyssa would remember his name this time. When he walked in, she wasn’t behind the counter. 

“Excuse me.” James said. 

He heard footsteps as Alyssa came out. 

“Black coffee for James?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

She nodded and headed to the back. When she came back out, she stared at him for a minute before handing over the coffee. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” She asked. 

“Um, sure. I’m off work at 5.” He said. 

“No, I mean now. Call off sick.” She said. 

“Oh, okay.” He said. 

She headed to the back room and came back with normal clothes on. 

“Where do you wanna go?” He asked. 

“I dunno. Didn’t think that far ahead. Just quit, so we’ll see what else happens.” She said, walking out.

“What?” He asked, following close behind. 

“I quit my job.” She shrugged. 

“Oh, okay.” He said. 

“You don’t really talk much.” She said. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He said. 

“What are your likes and dislikes? Hobbies? Interests?” She asked. 

“Is this a date?” He asked. 

“We’ll see.” She said, as they made their way down the street. 

James decided that he really liked Alyssa, even if she was quite unpredictable and a bit scary.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while, but I'm back and want some suggestions. What should I write? I'll even take other fandom suggestions. I just really want to write, but have no ideas, so comment requests. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if it sucked.


End file.
